Garcia's Party
by phoebe9509
Summary: Emily dresses to impress Hotch at a birthday party for Garcia


JJ and Emily were throwing a surprise party for Garcia's birthday. Rossi said that they could have the party at his place considering it was the biggest. Emily decided that the party would be a good time to show Aaron Hotchner what he didn't have, but if he played his cards right he could have anything he wanted from her. She felt pretty daring when she decided what she was going to wear that evening. She picked a red silk lacy dress that was barely a dress. She put the slip dress over her body and gazed at herself in her full-length mirror. She turned and saw how nice her ass looked in the blood red, form fitting silk and smiled. Not bad, she thought. She fluffed out her hair and slipped on her gold strappy, high heeled sandals. Ready or not Hotch here I come, she thought to herself.

JJ and Emily had invited a bunch of computer people that Kevin said were her friends. She had no idea who any of them were and she was so happy when the team arrived at the party. Hotch of course was last to arrive. Morgan and Reid got him a drink and he was just putting it to his lips to take a sip when she walked over to them. "Man, it's hot in here," she said as she fanned herself. "Are you hot Hotch?" Hotch looked down at the woman beside him and almost drooled out his drink that he just took a sip of. She looked beautiful and her breasts were practically popping out of her dress. He nods his head, and she runs her hand over his arm. "Good, I thought it was just me." She turned her attention back to the rest of the team. "Garcia should be here any minute with Dave, so make sure you yell surprise." With that she walked away leaving Hotch to look after her with his mouth hanging open.

Emily went and made herself a Bloody Mary with a stalk of celery. She walked over to wall and leaned against it. She looked up and locked eyes with Hotch who was looking at her from across the room. He raised his glass and saluted her and she did the same and they drank together, their eyes still locked on one another. The devil on her shoulder decided to come out to play. She took the celery from her drink and slowly inserted the end into her mouth, making a great show fo licking the juice from the lip. His mouth dropped open again and he walked towards her, his eyes never leaving hers.

They spent several minutes talking about Garcia's friend. Then they got fresh drinks and he took her elbow and led her toward a quieter spot in the hallway. "You're quite something," he said. "I have to confess something to you Emily. All I can think about is how much I want you." He gazed openly at her breasts and she knew he could see her nipples harden at the thought of his body loving hers.

She looked down at the front of his pants. The fabric was stretched almost to its limits. "Yes, I can tell." She purred.

In a flash, Hotch reached behind her and opened the door to a small bathroom. Quickly they wre inside and the door was shut. Hotch flipped on the light and pressed the small button to lock the door. Their glasses were on the floor and his arms were around her, his mouth hot and demanding. He kept repositioning his head, deepinging the kiss, devouring her mouth. His tongue plunged and backed, driving, pressing. His hands tangled in her hair and he pulled her head back. His teeth nipped a path down her neck and his tongue licked the hollow at the base of her throat. "God," he growled. "You're amazing."

Emily grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled it from his waistband. Her fingers found his naked skin and she scraped her nails down his spine. "So are you," she said, her voice hoarse, her breathing rapid. She pressed her body against his, her mouth dueling with his to further deepen the kiss. She couldn't get close enough. She dragged his jacet from his shoulders, and soon it was on the floor, along with his shirt.

He was panting as though he'd just run a marathon. His teeth found her ear and he bit, first softly and, when she encouraged him, with a gasp, hard, causing shards of both pain and pleasure to knife through her. It was animal lust, pure and simple, and it wasn't going to be satisfied easily. But they were ready.

His hands found her tits tehn and his long slender fingers kneaded her hungry flesh. "Too many clothes," she growled and soon his pants and shorts joined his jacket and shirt in a heap on the white tile floor. She waited and let him grab the sides of the dress and whisk it off over her head. Her panties fell on top of his clothes. "Leave the stockings and shoes. That's so sexy."

His hands were everywhere, pinching, stroking, scratching. His mouth covered her shoulders with kisses, then his lips were on her breasts and she couldn't think, just feel. Emily was getting soaked, and her knees would barely hold her up as he suckled.

"Turn around, grab the edge of the sink, and hold on. Tight," he said. "We're going for a fast ride."

Emily needed it as quickly as he did, so she turned. Her hands found the edge of the ceramic sink and she hung on. She felt one of his hands on the small of her back, the other in her hair. "Open your eyes and watch."

She hadn't been aware that her eyes were closed, but when she opened them she looked into the mirror over the sink. The woman who was looking back at Emily was a tiger, hair wild, mouth open, red marks on her neck and chest. She looked up and saw that Hotch was as crazed as she was. "Now see how I take you," he said.

His hands grasped her hips and his hard cock found her slippery opening. He drove into her, his balls pounding against the insides of her thighs. Reap the whirlwind, she thought and surely a tornado was whirling through her body and her soul. His hand found her clit and he rubbed. His teeth were on her neck, his fingers pinching her nipple.

She came. Although she tried to muffled her screams against her arm, his roar drowned out any sound she might have made. It was several minutes before either of them moved. Then, in silence, both of them overwhelmed by the intensity of what had just occurred, they cleaned up and dressed. Emily looked into the mirror and cringed. "How the hell am I going to explain these marks?"

Hotch smirked at her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind to gaze at her reflection. "You can say a big monster just attacked you or you could tell them you just had hot, crazy sex in the bathroom." They both let out a laugh.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure Dave will be pleased to hear that we had sex in his bathroom." Emily leaned back into his chest as his hands traveled up her stomach to cup her breasts through her dress.

"Well, we could just sneak out of here and head back to my place and pick up where we left off."

Emily grinned at him. "That sounds like a great plan. I'm sure Garcia will understand." She raised her arm and curled her fingers in Hotch's hair. He lowered his head and kissed her bare shoulder. "But you have to stop touching me right now or else we aren't going to make it back to your place before I need you again."

"I do not see the problem with that," Hotch groaned as he continued his assault on her shoulder and neck. One thing led to another and Hotch took her twice more before they got out of the bathroom and back to his place where they spent the entire night playing with each other.


End file.
